1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of an image projector device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conference or a discussion made by a plurality of persons, the participants usually create drawings with a pen on a whiteboard to stimulate the discussion. A drawing created on the whiteboard is read with a camera or a scanner provided as an integrated part of the whiteboard, and the drawing image is saved by printing it with a printer, saving the drawing image in a memory, or otherwise processing the drawing image. In recent years, a drawing capturing capability of a camera, a sensor, or any other device is used with a projector and application software having a whiteboard capability is run on a PC (personal computer) to allow the projector to work as a whiteboard as well (JP-A-2004-239967, for example).
However, to allow a projector to work as a whiteboard as well, it is always necessary to prepare a PC, which disadvantageously requires time and effort. Further, when a plurality of persons bring PCs with them and create various drawings on the respective PCs, it is necessary to switch the connection between the projector and the PCs whenever a drawing is created on any of the PCs, and application software having a whiteboard capability needs to be installed in each of the PCs. Moreover, an image of a drawing created on each of the PCs is saved in the PC used to create the drawing, but the image of the drawing created on each of the PCs cannot be so saved that the participants can share the image. To allow the participants to share an image of a drawing created on each of the PCs, drawing data need to be distributed or otherwise undergo cumbersome processes. The invention has been made in order to solve the existing problems described above, and an object of the invention is to achieve a capability required in a conference using a whiteboard capability by using a projector alone.